Lo que Fue de NosoTros
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Two-shot. Lleno de suposiciones. ¿Que pasaría con los protagonistas cuatro años después, con una Kyoko de 20 y un Ren de 24? ¿En medio de una relación? ¿De paseo un carnaval? Eso se me ocurrio a mi... Dedicado a zhikizzme... RenKyoko
1. Υπενθυμίζοντας το παρελθόν

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen a mi si no a Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Advertencias: **Bien es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que tengan un poco de compasión ante este intento de escritora jeje, sobre todo si hay OoC. Si, me temo que mis primeros fic sobre una pareja son nefastos ^^U También estuve leyendo un poco del manga y hay algunas frases que son tomadas del mismo… por el capitulo 70 y 71. Así que podría ser **posible indicio de Spoiler.**

Es un two-shot. Se podría decir que esta lleno de suposiciones. ¿Que pasaría con los protagonistas cuatro años después, con una Kyoko de 20 y un Ren de 24? ¿En medio de una relación? ¿De paseo un carnaval? Mmm esto se me ocurrió a mí. Espero que les guste.

Le dedico este fic a **zhikizzme**quién fue tan amable de recomendarme este anime y pedirme un fic (gracias por el voto de confianza ^^)… Espero que te guste.

* * *

**Lo que Fue de NosotRos.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**RecoRdaNdo el paSado.**

Su vida había cambiado desde el momento en el que había decidido interpretar a Mio en la adaptación de Tsukigomori, ahora llamado Dark Moon. Había sido tal la conmoción que desarrollo su interpretación que todos los seguidores de Dark Moon habían sentido fascinación por Mio. Más allá de los otros personajes principales y, en cierta medida, los "buenos" de la historia.

Si, había alcanzado la fama que hace tiempo había soñado para poder vengarse de Shotaro. Un fin que ahora le daba igual. Era cierto que ese hombre le había hecho daño, la había lastimado en lo más profundo de su corazón haciendo que por unos momentos, se olvidara hasta del sentimiento más importante de todo ser humano.

Pero eso era parte del pasado, pasado que si bien no podía olvidar, bien podía superar.

A su lado estaba su novio. Caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano, tratando de pasar desapercibidos para las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Ren era un hombre que llamaba mucho la atención sin necesidad de ser famoso, y si le sumaban ese pequeño detalle- que era famoso-, daba como resultado algo abrumador cuando se descubría su presencia en un lugar publico; y Ren había decidido llevarla a un carnaval que había en la ciudad, dado que por increíble que pareciera ella nunca había estado en uno.

Y no sabía por que razón, pero Ren no tenía un buen estado de ánimo en esos momentos y aunque él lo ocultara detrás de esa magnifica sonrisa, ella siempre había podido descubrir cuando era falsa y cuando era verdadera.

Y la sonrisa de esos momentos no era una verdadera. No estaba enojado con ella, pero definitivamente algo le estaba molestando.

-¿Qué sucede, Ren?- pregunto Kyoko tratando de sonar tranquila a pesar de que podía sentir la tensión del joven a su lado.

-No sucede nada, Kyoko-chan. ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?- respondió con su falsa sonrisa.

-Desde esta mañana estas muy raro.

-No me pasa nada- volvió a asegurar el hombre-. Mira Kyoko, más adelante hay un puesto de tiro al blanco, ¿quieres intentarlo?- preguntó Ren tratando de olvidar el encuentro nada fructífero que tuvo con Shotaro esa mañana. Ese hombre lo ponía enfermo, pero no era culpa de Kyoko el que Shotaro lo hubiera puesto de mal humor. Tenía que olvidar eso y los tontos comentarios del narcisista con aires de grandeza.

Kyoko al notar una actitud más ligera y nada actuada en su novio, decidió dejar pasar el asunto para tratarlo más adelante. Ahora se encargaría de disfrutar el tiempo que tenía con Ren.

Así que se dirigió con decisión hacía el puesto de tiro a blanco dispuesta a impresionar a todos con su puntería. Claro, el objetivo era sencillo, derribar todas las botellas apiladas, pero se llevo una lamentable sorpresa al ver que a pesar de las tres oportunidades no había conseguido tirar ninguna botella.

Comenzaba a irritarse.

A su lado su espectacular y "perfecto" novio- a los ojos de otras-, había conseguido derrumbar las seis botellas apiladas a la primera oportunidad y no es que tuviera nada en contra de Ren- por kami, era su novio-, pero "¿Por qué todo le salía bien?". No era justo, ella quería ese oso marrón grande que estaba hasta arriba en el estante de los premios, pero no había tirado ninguna botella y el hombre que tenía por novio-que de paso había conseguido tirar todas las botellas-, escogía como premio un despertador.

¡Era un insensible!

Ella era su novia, estaban festejando su aniversario y él no se preocupaba por sus necesidades. En fin, él se lo perdía, ella… ella se encargaría de conseguir ese oso a cualquier precio. Pago una nueva ronda, pero el resultado volvió a ser el mismo.

Tan concentrada estaba Kyoko tratando de afinar su puntería que no se había dado cuenta de que el "insensible" que tenía por novio había visto como observaba el oso marrón en el escaparate. Y lanzando un suspiro había decidido jugar de nuevo, y como resultado ya tenía en su posesión el enorme oso tan deseado por su novia.

Se merecía una buena recompensa por eso.

Decidió esperar hasta que Kyoko se diera por vencida o mirara en dirección a él. Era difícil que Kyoko renunciara a su intento por conseguir el oso, intento que ya no era necesario y Kyoko, al ver que sus intentos no daban los resultados deseados comenzaba a hundirse en una lenta y tortuosa depresión.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencida, pensó con fiereza. Levantándose a intentar de nuevo. Las veces que fueran necesarias.

-Kyoko- la llamó Ren.

-No me molestes ahora, Ren. Hay algo que tengo pendiente- respondió la muchacha con fuego en sus ojos, dispuesta a seguir intentando hasta llegar al resultado deseado. Tal como se imaginaba.

Con la actitud que le gustaba de ella.

-Kyoko, ¿puedes verme unos momentos por lo menos?- sugirió Ren. No era justo que Kyoko gastara dinero sin razón.

Con reticencia, como si fuera a perder la concentración, Kyoto giró su rostro hacía Ren, pretendiendo encontrarse con su apuesto rostro. Pero se equivoco. Frente a ella estaba el ansiado oso.

Oso que Ren había ganado para ella.

Su primera reacción fue proporcionarle un abrazo, seguido de un dulce beso en la mejilla. Después tomo el oso entre sus brazos y lo abrazó también con una expresión de completa felicidad, recordándole a Ren el pasado, teniendo en su mente de nuevo a una pequeña y dulce Kyoko con coletas, los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y una dulce sonrisa ante la presencia de su amigo Corn.

Y pensar en el pasado de Kyoko, le hacía recordar algo que quería olvidar u omitir: la presencia de Sho Fuwa en la vida de Kyoko. Y el sólo hecho de recordar a ese hombre conseguía ponerlo de mal humor de nuevo.

Kyoko tomo la mano de Ren para comenzar a caminar de nuevo por el carnaval, todavía ajena al enojo que se había apoderado de Ren.

-Estoy muy feliz de haber venido contigo, Ren- fue el sencillo comentario de Kyoko.

-Es bueno saberlo ya que supongo, esta vez aceptaste venir conmigo sin que Yashiro te lo pidiera- fue el comentario, tan fuera de lugar de Ren, comentario que salió de su boca sin que se diera cuenta.

Kyoko se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Ren. Entendía a que venía ese comentario.

Varias veces, antes de que aclararan sus sentimientos, ella había expuesto ante Ren la "excusa" de que Yashiro le había pedido que hiciera algo por él a pesar de que ella lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran. Sus sentimientos por aquel entonces eran un tanto inmaduros y extraños para ella, por eso cometía trastada tras trastada con él, hasta que decidió ser honesta con sus propios sentimientos- aceptando el amor que sentía por Ren-, y tratando de convencer- sutilmente- a Ren de que aceptara los suyos.

Pero nunca pensó que Ren, ahora, le echara eso en cara.

-Lo siento, Kyoko, no pretendía decir eso… es sólo que…- trato de disculparse Ren. Su enojo había hablado por él y había dicho algo que no debería.

No era justo pretender haber juzgado a Kyoko por eso, siendo que el también tenía culpa, dado que durante un tiempo el había negado sus sentimientos, alejándola de su vida y por consiguiente haciéndole daño.

-Supongo que el enfado hablo por tú, ¿verdad?- dijo Kyoko mientras comenzaba a caminar, buscando un lugar tranquilo y alejado en donde pudieran hablar-. Desde que pasaste por mí esta mañana has estado raro. Intente hacer ese detalle a un lado pretendiendo que nada ocurría y de esa forma tratar más adelante ese detalle. Pero al ver como reaccionaste ante mis palabras, veo que eso no va a ser posible. ¿Qué sucede, Ren?- preguntó calmada. Con el paso del tiempo Kyoko había madurado, pero sin perder esa esencia que la caracterizaba.

La primera intención de Ren había sido negar que algo sucedía, pero si hacía eso solo iba a lograr hacerle más daño y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Pero por otro lado, aceptar que las palabras de Sho habían despertado una inquietud en él era algo que le hacía avergonzar.

-Tuve… tuve un encuentro con Fuwa… y…- se detuvo de pronto al ver que su novia emanaba un aura diferente, aura cargada de desprecio hacía le persona recién nombrada por Ren. Era evidente que ahora Kyoko no buscaba ser una buena actriz para vengarse de Shotaro, pero aún no podía superar el malestar que le causaba el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre.

-¿Shotaro?- preguntó Kyoko para confirmar lo dicho por Ren, mientras sus demonios internos hacían acto de presencia.

-Sí, pero es mejor olvidarnos de eso, Kyoko.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó con voz perversa.

-Bueno…- en esas circunstancias era mejor cooperar, que enfrentar a su novia.

_o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Caminaba hacía la salida de LME, para dirigirse a casa de Kyoko ya que ella lo esperaba para comenzar a festejar su aniversario. Le tenía preparada una velada divertida a lo mujer que lo había ayudado a superar sus fantasmas y lo había hecho feliz (1)._

_Pero al parecer sus planes iban a retrasarse un poco, pensó al ver la figura de Fuwa en la entrada de la agencia. Fuwa era un hombre que le caía mal… al que no soportaba, así de sencillo. Y no podía perder el tiempo así como así, por lo que decidió seguir su camino, pasando de largo._

_Y pensó que sería una tarea sencilla, pero Fuwa no iba a dejarlo estar tan sencillo._

_-Vaya, pero mira a quién tengo enfrente. El todopoderoso y atractivo actor, Tsuruga-san Ren- dijo Shotaro en plan de buscar pelea. ¿Si no, para que fue sin motivo alguno a dónde Ren trabaja?_

_Sin embargo, Ren no cayó en la trampa y aún cuando se detuvo a lado de Shotaro, no dijo nada._

_-Tsuruga, pareces disgustado- continuó hablando Sho-. ¿Enfadado por mí? A lo mejor se debe a que últimamente te he quitado varias fans. Cada día soy más popular y voy a terminar por llegar a la cima del mundo- término por decir Fuwa en tono pomposo._

_-El hecho de que sepas cantar bien, no te va a dar siempre esa fama que tanto deseas y menos aún, con ese comportamiento Fuwa- dijo Ren en tono tranquilo y hasta en cierto modo aburrido-. Hay dos tipos de artistas: Los que son famosos por el momento, sin llegar a trascender y los famosos que a base de esfuerzo y superación construyen un legado para siempre… ¿Qué clase de artista eres tú, Fuwa?_

_Sho se enojo._

_-Ya detecto el problema. Lo que a ti te molesta es que Kyoko tenga un pasado en común conmigo. Te enoja el hecho de que yo haya sido alguien importante en el pasado de "tú" novia. Te molesta que Kyoko haya estado enamorada de mí._

_-No digas tonterías- Ren comenzaba a enojarse._

_-Te aterra la posibilidad de que todavía lo este._

_-Al contrario, Fuwa. Es a ti a quién le aterra la idea, o más bien el hecho de que Kyoko se haya olvidado de ti. Estás enojado contigo mismo por haber sido tan tonto y dejarla marchar de tú lado… - dijo Ren serio e inflexible-. Ah no, disculpa… ella nunca se fue, ¿verdad? Tú la repudiaste._

_Jaque Mate._

_-Eso es lo que crees, Tsuruga-san. Pero yo se que tarde o temprano Kyoko regresará a mi lado, y los dos seremos muy felices._

_-Pues te recomiendo que esperes sentado, por que eso no va a pasar nunca._

_Y sin más, Ren se marcho con toda la presencia y el estilo que lo caracterizaban. Si bien no mostraba ningún signo de hostilidad y confusión, por dentro estaba lleno de incertidumbres._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o End Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Kyoko.

-Sí te lo estoy diciendo es por que eso paso, Kyoko. Soy actor, no un novelista- dijo sarcásticamente el hombre.

-Sí, lo sé… aunque tienes una gran capacidad de improvisación, Pero ese no es el punto. Esta bien que Sho no te caiga bien, de hecho a mi tampoco me cae bien, pero conociéndote, eso no es suficiente para que te enfadaras tanto- razono Kyoko.

-Lo se. Sus palabras me afectaron en un sentido diferente. Fuwa trato de burlarse de mí alegando que ustedes dos tenían un pasado en común, pero nosotros también lo tenemos. Lo que me molesta es el hecho de imaginarme que me abandonas por Fuwa. Me enfada pensar que te des cuenta que en realidad sigues enamorada de él.

Listo, lo había dicho… y por el momento seguía vivo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no confías en mí?- dijo Kyoko en tono lastimero mientras lágrimas llenaban sus ojos de tristeza al descubrir que Ren no confiaba en sus sentimientos.

-No Kyoko, eso no fue lo que…- "¿para que mentir?", se preguntó a sí mismo Ren, al darse cuenta de que Kyoko tenía razón. Durante unos momentos llego a dudar de los sentimientos de ella por él.

Se acerco a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. La miró a los ojos, mostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella. Tenía una expresión que hacía que el corazón de Kyoko latiera desbocado. Ren se acerco más a ella para besarla, pero en el último momento desistió para continuar acariciando sus mejillas mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

-Perdóname. No quería dudar de ti, nunca pienses eso. Pero es solo que las palabras de Sho calaron dentro de mí, y no pude evitar pensar que… no te merezco.

-No pienses en eso. No pasa nada- dijo una Kyoko sonriente, comprendiendo a Ren-. Nos merecemos. Fin de la historia.

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que Fuwa se entero que éramos pareja?

-Ja… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El maldito causo problemas al tirar basura por el pasillo de LME y a nosotros nos arruino un momento especial- agregó enojada Kyoko ante el recuerdo de un Shotaro de lo más inoportuno.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Kyoko se encontraba my feliz caminando por los pasillos de LME con dirección hacia la oficina de Sawara, quién al parecer le tenía un nuevo trabajo que ofrecerle como actriz. No podía ser más feliz, el hecho de haber interpretado a Mio, le había abierto muchas puertas en el mundo del espectáculo. Aunque era cierto que había mejorado mucho gracias a que Ren le había dado consejos y demás._

_Y ahora que pensaba en Ren, se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo. Hace unos cuantos días habían terminado por confesar sus sentimientos, dando por resultado el inicio de una linda relación entre ellos. Tenían poco de haber comenzado a salir, y todas las personas allegadas a la pareja ya sabían que salían, yí no habían ido con el chisme a alguna revista de corazón para comentar el gran acontecimiento: Ren Tsuruga tenía como novia a Kyoko Mogami._

_Rió divertida, el hecho de que todo el mundo todavía no supiera que había una nueva pareja, no quería decir que tarde o temprano se enteraran. Ren era muy perseguido y al final se darían cuenta, pero cuanto más tardaran los medios de comunicación en enterarse, mejor._

_Cuando se acerco al escritorio de Sawara, y se dio cuenta de quién lo acompañaba, su sonrisa murió en sus labios, mientras se ponía de lo más seria. _

_Shotaro Fuwa, estaba avasallando a Sawara con preguntas._

_-¿Entonces no me va a decir dónde puedo encontrar a Kyoko?- preguntó un enojado._

_-No tengo permitido darle esa información- se limito a responder Sawara, pero fue en vano por que justo en ese momento, Sho volteo en dirección hacía donde se encontraba Kyoko, localizándola al momento. _

_Y todo se quedo en silencio. Hasta que después de unos minutos, Kyoko decidió hablar._

_-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, Sho?_

_-Solamente quiero hablar contigo, Kyoko-chan- respondió Sho con un tono de voz que trato de sonar dulce y lleno de comprensión._

_-Pues nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar- se limito a responder Kyoko-. De hecho, de preferencia me gustaría no volver a verte. Sawara-san tengo que ver a Ren, así que si no le molesta más tarde vendré a ver la propuesta de trabajo que me tiene._

_-Claro, Kyoko-san. No te preocupes._

_Y sin más Kyoko se alejo por donde llego mientras Sho la veía sorprendido. Estaba muy bonita y muy… indiferente para con él. Hasta que un susurro atrajo de nuevo su atención ante el contenido del mensaje._

_-¿Sabías que Tsuruga-san y Mogami-san son pareja?- fue el simple, sencillo y devastador mensaje que escucho Sho. No podía creerlo. ¿Tsuruga y Kyoko pareja? Era una buena broma._

_Salio también de la oficina sin decir nada, siguiendo el camino por el que se fue Kyoko, preguntándole a las personas que pasaban a su lado, si la habían visto. Hasta que la encontró, o mas bien los encontró._

_Tsuruga tenía abrazada a Kyoko por la contura, en un lugar apartado para que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Kyoko estaba sonrojada mientras que su rostro resplandecía de alegría con una bonita sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Ren se veía orgulloso y confiado, a punto de besar a Kyoko._

_Y esa visión fue un puñetazo directo a su estomago. Le dolía._

_Y Ren descubrió su presencia._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto serio._

_-Nada.. sólo… - no podía salir de su asombro, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Su gran rival y Kyoko juntos? No, eso era una pesadilla-. ¿Están juntos?- preguntó, casi exigiendo una respuesta. _

_-Eso no es algo que deba importarte, Sho- respondió Kyoko-. Pero si tanto te interesa saber, la respuesta es sí. Ren y yo somos pareja._

_Y Sho se enojo, y empezó a sentir tal desesperación que como loco se puso a patear los botes de basura que se encontraban en el pasillo, con expresión molesta._

_-No entiendo como es que eres capaz de hacerme esto, Kyoko. ¡Tú eres mía!- dijo preso de los celos._

_-Kyoko no tiene por que darte explicaciones- intervino un serio Ren, ante el curso que tomaban las cosas-, así que haznos un favor a todos y vete._

_La gente, alertada por las voces se comenzaba a acercar hacía donde se encontraban Kyoko, Ren y Sho._

_-Esto no se acaba- hizo el intento de advertir Sho._

_Una advertencia sin fundamento, lanzada debido al coraje y dolor que sentía en esos momentos._

_Tarde comprendió que quería a Kyoko. Lo comprendió hasta que la perdió._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o- End Flashback –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Fue un episodio de lo más vergonzoso- dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

-Exacto- estuvo de acuerdo Kyoko con un puchero-. Y no se por que en estos momentos insistes en recordar malos momentos.

-Pues no todos mis recuerdos son malos- exclamo Ren, mientras se acercaba a Kyoko de nuevo para besarla. Y como casi siempre, Kyoko se quedaba quieta, sin poder moverse debido a las increíbles emociones de felicidad y nerviosismo que la inundaban cuando Ren se portaba con ella de ese modo. De un modo bastante seductor-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar?- recito Ren, recordando un episodio en su vida, mientras Kyoko le ayudaba a descubrir como interpretar a Katsuki.

Y esta vez la respuesta de Kyoko no fue quedarse de piedra, como la vez pasada, sino que ya con la seguridad que le daba conocer los sentimientos de Ren, acepto el desafió.

-Me encantaría, Sempai- respondió con voz suave para terminar con la poca distancia que los separaba. Terminando con un dulce beso entre los enamorados.

* * *

_(1) Viendo el manga, aunque no sabría decirles mucho, ya que en el manga voy hasta ese momento… en el que al parecer Ren tiene algunos fantasmas persiguiéndolo en su vida, aunque yo, en lo personal no sepa de que se tratan jeje… debido a ese es el comentario…_

_Hola!!! Bien aquí les dejo el primer capitulo del fic… espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos comentarios, diciéndome k tal les pareció… se acepta de todo, tomatazos, advertencias, mensajes diciéndome que les gusto al menos un poquito… Eso me haría muy feliz…_

_Comentando el fic, a pesar de que no he visto bien el manga, salvo pequeñas partes… y basándome en los últimos capítulos del anime… yo siento que Sho quiere a Kyoko, a pesar de que el no se de cuenta… y el poco OoC que puede haber, creo que se debe a que tome, a lo mejor, una Kyoko un poco mas madura… ya que cuenta con 20… Espero que no les moleste… y saben… cualquier comentario, sugerencia, advertencia o estirón de orejas… solo dejen un review jeje…_

_**Sayounara!!**_

_**Proximo capitulo: VivieNdo eL pResenTe.**_


	2. Ζώντας το παρόν

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes deSkip beat no me pertenecen a mi sino a Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Advertencias: **Bien es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que tengan un poco de compasión ante este intento de escritora jeje, sobre todo si hay OoC. Si, me temo que mis primeros fic sobre una pareja son nefastos ^^U También estuve leyendo un poco del manga y hay algunas frases que son tomadas del mismo… por el capitulo 70 y 71. Así que podría ser **posible indicio de Spoiler.**

Es un two-shot. Se podría decir que esta lleno de suposiciones. ¿Que pasaría con los protagonistas cuatro años después, con una Kyoko de 20 y un Ren de 24? ¿En medio de una relación? ¿De paseo un carnaval? Mmm esto se me ocurrió a mí. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Lo que Fue de NosotRos.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**VivieNdo eL pResenTe.**

**-**

**-**

Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

¿Por que diablos siempre que salían a algún lugar, tenían que terminar siendo perseguidos por alguna chicas locas, fanáticas, provenientes de alguna secta secreta, que rendía culto a Ren Tsuruga por sobre todas las cosas? Eso era abominable y totalmente absurdo.

Ejem, claro que ella no podía decir nada ¿verdad? Aún- levemente-, recordaba con coraje creciente que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, que ella en alguna ocasión, había sido victima de esa terrible pandemia que practicmente ya había arrasado con la mitad de la población mundial: Venerar a un artista- que resultó ser un traidor-, por sobre todas las cosas. Ah que recuerdos tan... espantosos. Diablos, si tuviera un poste, una pared... Hmm, en si cualquier objeto, comenzaría a golpearse por haber sido tan... ingenua.

Ohh, problemas.. sus pequeños y "juguetones".. ejem... demonios comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia.

-"Respira... inhala... exhala"- se dijo a sí misma Kyoko mientras comenzaba a correr de la mano de alguien y trataba de calmarse, al mismo tiempo-. "Lo que estás viviendo en estos momentos ya es completamente normal en tú vida. Sólo estás corriendo, tomada de la mano de tu novio, tratando de escapar de esas locas- ejem, a sus ojos psicópatas-, que te estan persiguiendo a ti y a tu adorable novio. Bah, esto ya es cosa de todos los días- comenzó a deprimirse de pura frustración. Definitivamente eso no era justo.

-"¡Justicia!"- saltó exclamando un demonio, con una bandera que proclamaba guerra contra quién se atreviera a importunar más la cita entre ella y Ren. Pero claro, no todo le iba a resultar tan sencillo, ya que su parte buena y caritativa, salió para tratar de calmar a su maloso amigo, y como no, ondeando a su vez una bandera blanca, proclamando paz.

No fue nada fácil, pero después de unos momentos, el amigo demonio, estuvo de nuevo bajo control.

Y al parecer ya se habían librado de todas las fans, ya que Ren la tenía abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho, escondidos ente dos maquinas de regrescos. Ja, ingenuas, al final resulto más fácil que en otras ocasiones.

-Estás bien- preguntó Ren con tranquilidad. Suspiró molesta, Ren había corrido la misma distancia que ella y eso no le había representado ningún problema, por que su respiración era normal, ¡Y eso que había estado cargando el enorme oso que él le había regalado hacía unos momentos! Definitivamente ella si que no tenía buena condición fisica, sentía como si hubiera corrido en un maratón y acabara de perder.

Se hizo una nota mental:_ hacer ejercicio más seguido._

-Sí, pero es molesto, correr cada vez que alguien te reconoce...

-O te reconoce a tí- aclaró Ren, pero Kyoko no le hizó caso.

-... y tenemos que correr. Es aún más cuando yo traigo zapatos de tacón- bufó molesta mientras se señalaba con las manos los pies. Ren sonrió divertido-. Y no te atrevas a reirte- amenazó Kyoko.

Ren se guardo la sonrisa, y siguió observandola tranquilamente.

-Lo único que lamento es que interrumpieron nuestras clases- dijo ensimismada Kyoko.

Ren de repente la acerco de nuevo a su cuerpo y la atrapó contra la pered mientras sonreía. Kyoko se sonojó, en ningún momento se hubiera imaginado que Ren haría algo así. Estaba patidifusa, estupefacta, congelada. Ren le acarició la mejilla con una mano mientras sonreía seductoramente.

-Estás preciosa.

-¿Más que todas us seguidoras? ¿Que todas las mujeres que te mandan chocolates todos los días de San Valentín?- preguntó acusadoramente.

-No se por que te pones de esa manera- dijo Ren sorprendido, aunque encantado. ¡Kyoko estaba celosa!-. Sabes que siempre, el único chocalate que como ese día, es el que tu me regalas.

Kyoko suspiro.

-Ven, vamos a otro lugar.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Kyoko mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-No te lo voy a dec ir- aseguró Ren mientras la llevaba al auto y le ayudaba a ingresar. Se dirigió al lado del conductor y entró.

-¿Es una sorpresa?- preguntó encantada Kyoko con ojos brillantes, casi parecía un niña, lo cuál le agrado mucho a Ren-. ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

-Lo sé- y fue todo, continuaron el camino en un agradable silencio, hasta que Ren detuvo el coche en frente de lo que parecía ser un restaurante.

Ren quería un lugar con cierto grado de intimidad, por lo que la mejor opción, había sido ese restaurante italiano, pequeño y que constaba de pequeñas mesas esparcidas por todos lados con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos. Olía delicioso, a especias y pan... al parecer el estómago de Kyoko pensaba lo mismo por que en ese momento, soltó un quejido que exigía que comiera eso que olía tan delicioso... fue un lapsus que la lleno de pena, por que tanto Ren como el mesero que los atendía escucharon gruñir el estómago de la joven lo que le provoco una sonrisa a Ren.

Estuvieron toda la cena hablando de su trabajo y cosas que habían sucedido. Ren en esos momentos se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto que representana casi un reto para él Era el malo en una pelicula de acción, cosa que encantaba a sus fans, por que _nunca ningún malo en una película, había sido tan guapo y sexy como lo es Tsuruga-san._

Apretó la mano sobre el mantel, aún recordaba esa absurda entrevista a Cho Terada, la artista del momento y mujer que se empeñaba en seducir a Ren en todo momento, desde que lo conoció en una filmación. Ja, bruja, claro que ella nunca le iba a ganar a ella, Kyoko la NOVIA de Ren.

¿A quién engañaba? La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de que Ren encontrara a alguien que le gustara más que ella. Aunque él dijera que eso era absurdo y se encargara de decirle que era especial para él o en todo momento la hiciera sentir especial, ese era un temor que no la abandonaba.

Cenaron un delcioso plato de pasta, unas porciones de pizza y tarta de chocolate. Después de que Ren pagara la cuenta, ambos salieron, con un destino desconocido para Kyoko, como lo fue la llegada al restaurante. Para su asombro, minutos después se vio en la sala del departamento de Ren. Las cosas sucedieon más deprisa de lo que esperaba y ambos se encontraron en el sillón besandose tranquilamente. Kyoko fascinada por los besos de Ren, se dio cuenta de que él la besaba con una intensidad diferente... es casi como si la estuvera reclamando, como si la declarará suya, casi como si quisiera asegurarle algo.

Como todas las personas, tenían que respirar, por lo que se separaron unos momentos y juntaron sus frentes, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Te quiero mucho, Ren- dijo en un susurro Kyoko, Ren no apartaba lo ojos de ella.

-Yo también, Kyoko- se alejo de ella, y se cerco a una mesa que estaba del otro lado del salón. Kyoko se quejo levemente al verse separada de Ren, pero no fue mucho tiempo, ya que Ren regresó inmediatamente portando una caja de más o menos el tamaño de una caja de zapatos, estaba forrada con papel color rojo y en el centro de la tapa de la caja, había un mensaje con letras negras que decía:

_Aquí se encuentra lo que más quiero en el mundo._

Kyoko miró con sorpresa a Ren, después de haber leído el mensaje. Ren solo le sonrió infundandole comfianza, y casi confirmandole a Kyoko que en efecto, podía ver el contenido de la caja; lo que le sorprendió un poco a la mujer, ya que Ren solía ser un hombre que tendía mucho a procurar mucho su intimidad. Y antes de que Ren decidiera que no era buena idea mostrarle eso a Kyoko, abrió la caja, y para sorpresa suya, solo se encontro con un espejo.

Kyoko se quedo extrañada, y le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Ren que solo suspiro con resignación.

-Eres encantadora, Kyoko, pero algo despistada- le quitó de las manos la caja, y la colocó de tal manera, que Kyoko pudo contemplar de nuevo su imagen en el espejo-. _"Aquí se encuentra lo que más quiero en el mundo"_- recitó Ren, contemplando la expresión de Kyoko que al parecer, ya había entendido el mensaje.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de emoción- y algunas lágrimas contenidas-, y abrazó a Ren- que esperando esa reacción aventó l caja al suelo-, con tal fuerza, que lo tumbo sobre el sillón, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho.

¡Ella era lo más importante para Ren!

Suspiro feliz, mientras buscaba su boca para compartir un dulce beso.

Definitivamente esa trepadora de Cho Terada, no le iba a quitar a SU Ren.

* * *

_Hola!! Bien see, seguramente muchos de ustedes querrán matarme por haberme tardado meses en actualizar jeje ^^U Pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría absolutamente nada... En serio, estaba seca en ideas, y aún así lo que acabo de escribir no fue precisamente bueno... Pero espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito jeje... Les agradezco a todos su paciencia y más aún a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review... en serio, los amo._

_**zhikizzme:**__ Hola a-chan!! Definitivamente, seguro que tienes ganas de ahorcarme jeje, pero bueno aquí esta el intento de actualización... No tienes nada que agradecerme y creeme que mi propuesta sigue en pie, escribir más acerca de esta pareja, solo que pues a veces mi musa no coopera mucho y uando coopera, lo hace en medio de clases, lo cual es frustrante por que en esos momentos lo que menos puedo es aprovecharla, jeje aún así espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Saludos y buena vibra._

_**lady:**__ Hola!! Muchisimas gracias por tu review... Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos y suerte._

_**afnarelkin:**__ Hola!! Bueno, por fin de largo, largo tiempo actialice este proyecto... Una vez más pido disculpars por la tardanza, pero confió con todo mi ser, que te haya gustado la actualización, gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**KawaiiDany-Chan:**__ Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado mi intento de actualización... La verdad es que esta pareja es sumamente linda y se ven adorables juntos jeje... Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, créeme que espero poder tener imaginación suficiente para poder continuar escribiendo sobre esta pareja. Saludos y buena vibra._

_**dalayla:**__ Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos._

_**A.C. Akasuna: **__Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero de verdad que te haya gustado este capitulo... La verdad es que tristemente yo no he podido seguir leyendo el manga, pero confio este igal de interesante y divertido... ademas de estar impaciente por que salga la segunda temporada en anime jeje.. Espero y salga (actitud orando y pidiendo a Kami que salga)... Gacias por leer y mucha suerte._

_**UsakitoPau Potter Weasley: **__Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review... reconozco que tu pedido de poner a Kyoko celosa, trate de cumplirlo, pero en realidad no fue mucho jeje. Aún así espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que haya valido un poco la pena la espera... Grcias por leer y muchos saludos._

_**Grheciia: **__Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review... La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta pareja es adorable y el anime lo dejaron en un momento que ahhh , hubiera sigo genial que lo continuaran ruego para que salga una nueva temporada (actitud aclamando a Kami) ya que el manga yo lo estaba leyendo y lo tuve que dejar por falta de tiempo jeje ademas, a mi opinion son más graciosas sus reacciones en anime que en manga jeje... Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este intento de continuación y creeme que mientras la imaginacion coopere, seguire escribiendo sobre esta linda pareja... Saludos y buena vibra.._

_Y sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de ustedes esperando que nos encontremos en otro fic... Saludos._

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


End file.
